New Challenger
by zaki-kun
Summary: Finding a gamer girlfriend is like finding a diamond in a mining cave. But if you do find one, well, it's a perfect combination for gamers out there. If you don't well, I suggest to have your girlfriends contact Nao Yuuki for help. :)


A/N: So today (5/15) is my monthsary with my gf :) so as a gift (even if this looks like it sucks a bit) i made a fic for her and sharing it to you guys. So i'll steal a few of your minutes to read this one-shot i made.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai hime/Otome and Tekken.

* * *

**New Challenger**

Natsuki Kuga loves her videogames. If she has to rank all the things she loves, everyone knows it can be counted with just one hand, gaming consoles and games comes fourth. First is her girlfriend, second is her mayonnaise, third be her Ducati bike while the fifth is her pet wolf named Duran. So with her love of gaming, she had roped in Nao to come at least twice a week so that she can have a few 2-player battles with her. And their recent favorite is Tekken 6.

The two can go at it for hours and they would only take a break for body necessities such as hunger or bathroom break. And this irks their companions to the core. Especially Natsuki's girlfriend, Shizuru Fujino.

Game night at the Kuga-Fujino apartment and Natsuki was yelling at how Nao was beating her yet again. Their current challenge for the night was they are using random characters to be fair and gave their luck a chance. Currently, Nao was using one of her favorite characters, Nina Williams, and apparently beat Natsuki's character which is Leo. Their current record was 10-8, favor for Nao.

"No fair! You cheated!" Natsuki roared and punched Nao's shoulder.

The red-haired woman smirked and punched Natsuki's shoulder as well. "You are just annoyed that you don't even know how to use Leo. Face it Kuga, you cannot win if you are not using your best five." Nao smirked triumphantly. It was indeed true that Natsuki's skill in the game excels only in her five favorite characters. "Anyway, the deal is 15 wins, so let's get it on and let me take my victory leave."

"As if!" Natsuki grumbled and turned her attention back to the game.

The sound of the character selection echoed and the cursors moved around the character select until it landed on the random icon. Both women counted one to three before clicking on the circle button to select their character. After the count of three and the computer-like voice from the game, a groan and a cheer echoed within the living room of the apartment.

"Get ready for the next battle!" the speakers blared out, showing the Lili VS Yoshimitsu text. Natsuki cheered loudly for having one of her top characters to be picked by the random selection while her opponent got her worst character to handle.

At the small kitchen area, Shizuru and Mai are having tea by the island counter as they wait for their respective girlfriends to finish their computer game bashing. They have been there for the past hour, talking about random things. Their current topic at hand is the game night of the two delinquents.

"I can't see why those bumbling idiots enjoy those mindless videogames." Mai sighed as she took a peek of Nao and Natsuki from the connecting door to the living room. The two are focused in their current battle that she can assume both of them can even forget to breathe just to beat each other. "How do you handle Natsuki's excessive gaming time?"

Shizuru merely took a sip of her tea for a few seconds before putting it back down to the counter. A soft sigh escaped her lips at the thought of Natsuki being busy to even spend time with her whenever she's playing one of her videogames. "In all of honesty, I can't do anything. Bribing her with mayonnaise does not help much since she just waltz back to her recliner and play her games."

Mai sighed along with Shizuru and drank the tea that's now luke warm. She can understand the brunette's worries with Natsuki's excessive playing with her videogames. Well she can blame Shizuru as well, since the wealthy heiress gave Natsuki the said console to begin with.

"YES! In your face spider!" the roar of Natsuki's victory reached the kitchen and both women who occupied the space merely shook their heads in dismay.

"Guess I better take Nao to avoid any bloodshed." Mai sigh for the nth time and pushed away from the table counter. "Good luck with handling Natsuki."

Mai left the kitchen and followed by Shizuru who just smiled like there was nothing in her mind about a certain game addict blunette.

When they got into the living room, they had to stifle their laugh at what they are witnessing. Nao was straddling Natsuki's abdomen and strangling her neck. Creased brows were evident on Nao's face as sne was strangling and shaking the blunette's head.

"Damn you mutt! you cheated!" Nao said, still strangling Natsuki's neck

The blunette being strangled cannot help but laugh and make a gargling noise as Nao attempted to kill her. "N-nu uh! I-wheeze-didn't cheated!" she choked out, tears were already coming out from the corners of her eyes.

Nao was about to give the blunette a hand chop on her head when she was picked up liked a kitten by her girlfriend. "Let's go Nao. We don't want Shizuru to hunt you down because you attempted to kill her future wife." Mai told Nao.

Nao blew a raspberry at Natsuki while the blunette coughed after being choked by her. "I'll get back at you for this mutt. Next game night, we are playing BlazBlue." She told Natsuki. She then turns to Shizuru who was giving her a cold smile. It took all of her might not to visibly shiver.

"Yeah yeah." Natsuki waved her hand and sat up. "You do that. We all know you can never beat my Noel Vermillion 36 combo." Natsuki grinned.

Mai bid their leave and went out of the apartment ahead of Nao to get a taxi with the hope that her girlfriend would not cause any more trouble with Natsuki. It seems that whenever she takes her attention away from her girlfriend, Nao would find ways to cause trouble with her bestfriend. And it was her who would save her girlfriend's ass from the anger of Shizuru.

Hearing that her bestfriend would be heading out, Natsuki bolted up from her seat and followed Mai. "Hey Mai! I'll escort you there. We don't want another TRO to the other tenant just because they tried to flirt with you." She told her friend.

With Nao and Shizuru left inside the apartment, Nao took this opportunity to smile mischievously and talk to the brunette. "Say Fujino, want to have a good time with the mutt?" she offered.

The brunette raised a brow curiously and tilted her head. Knowing Nao, she can assume it would not be a plan that Natsuki would be happy about. "Ara, I hope Nao-chan is not planning on using me to getback at my Natsuki. You do know I am her ally in whatever she plans." She informed the red-haired mischief.

"Haha, oh I know you'll change sides." Nao grinned and pointed the black console on the table.

With curiousity filling her whole body, Shizuru gave in to Nao's offer and listened to her plans. After the plan had been laid out, Shizuru smiled, smiled like an evil mastermind. "Oh I would be happy to do that Nao-chan. I'll be expecting your tutelage for it." she told Nao.

The mischief winked at Shizuru. "Count on it. After the week ends, which happens to be your monthsary, you will have a very pleasurable night and my dear ego will be avenged." She let out a devious laugh.

"Come down here Nao! The cab is waiting!" Mai yelled loudly which made Nao to roll her eyes.

"Well my darling awaits. Tomorrow, your training starts." Nao informed Shizuru with a wink and left.

As soon as Nao exited the apartment,Natsuki entered the living area with a questioning look. She pointed her thumb behind her where Nao exited. "Did Nao tell you something embarrassing about me? She only smile like an idiot unless Mai roped her into doing 'this and that' or she's planning something embarrassing to me. I'm betting the latter." She asked the brunette. Her gut tells her that she's in a deep trouble when Nao was smiling like that.

Shizuru merely shook her head and chuckled. "Nothing my dear Natsuki should be concern about. So shall we have dinner now? I believe tonight is veggie night and I need my Natsuki's talent with the knife." Her hand motioned to the direction of the kitchen where their dinner will be prepared.

The feeling of something bad would happen to her life had been overridden by her hunger and Shizuru's request to be assisted in the kitchen. A wry smile etched on her face. She hated veggie night since it means no mayonnaise. "Sure." She told her girlfriend.

A week passed by and Natsuki decided to call Nao to setup another game night. Her mind was set on beating Nao in Tekken yet again. Dialing the mobile number of Nao and telling her to come to her apartment so that they can play, Nao declined the offer.

"What do you mean you're busy?! C'mon you know that Wednesdays is our game night!"

_"I know that mutt! But I'm tied up at the moment with Chie and Aoi."_

Natsuki clicked her tongue in annoyance. Nao never skipped game night even if the redhead is having a losing streak. "Fine! But you better come this Saturday, else I'll tell Mai about the broken vase."

_"Damn you mutt! You swore that you won't tell her about it! Hmp! Fine this Saturday, double games."_

Natsuki merely chuckled and ended the call with Nao. With the redhead skipping game night, Natsuki now have nothing to do for the night. She slumped back to the couch and sighed loudly.

"Ara, why does my koi look disappointed?" the thick accented Kyoto-born woman asked Natsuki.

Hearing her girlfriend's alluring voice, Natsuki bended her head a bit, looking at Shizuru upside down. "Hey sweets. It's just Nao, she skipped our game night." She moved her head back up and patted the empty space beside her, asking Shizuru to sit.

The Kyoto-born woman obliged and sat beside her girlfriend. "I see. So it makes my Natsuki sad?" she asks. A puppy pout and slow nodding of head indicated that it did made Natsuki down in the dumps. Pulling her girlfriend into a hug, she cooed softly to comfort her sadden lover. "There, there Natsuki. Fufufu. If you want, I'll play with you."

Natsuki snuggled a bit before pushing away from Shizuru. She chuckled after she ehard that the bruntte would play fighting games with her. "Really? Hahaha no thanks Shizuru. No offense, but you are a beginner in this genre. I know you're awesome in rpg games, naming Final Fantasy, but fighting?" Natsuki shook her head and turned on the ps3 console with the thought of playing by herself.

"Oh? Does my Natsuki think I'm not good enough to be an opponent?" Shizuru pouted.

Knowing her girlfriend, Natsuki already knows that Shizuru is baiting her into playing a fighting game. Avoiding any eye contact, she shook her head to refuse Shizuru. "No Shiz. I know that playing with the training dummy is far challenging than you are." She told Shizuru. It was a fact to her that the brunette never liked playing repetitive games like fighting games; hence she is certain that she doesn't know how to play games like Tekken 6.

Still firm in her offer, Shizuru slid herself beside Natsuki and offered her a bet that Natsuki can never refuse. "Then let's play 'Strip Tekken' my dear. Every round, the loser would remove a piece of clothing." She smirked when she felt Natsuki shiver under her breath. "And whoever gets the other strip down bare, she can do anything she wants to the loser."

Natsuki now have to rearrange her favorites ranking. Duran would be pushed to sixth while the new one, Strip Tekken with Shizuru will be the fifth ranked favorite. The thought of Shizuru, sensually removing her clothings infront of her was like a dream come true. If she was a guy, she can bet her pants is already pitching a crotch tent at the thought of her sexy girlfriend giving her a stripping show. "I'll set the second controller!" she immediately announced.

Shizuru chuckled at how Natsuki's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she told her about the new twist in her favorite game. Being handed by Natsuki a metallic purple colored controller, she was given a kiss by the blunette before the versus option was selected. "Fufufu, Natsuki seems to like what she's thinking."

"Hahaha maybe? Now let's get it on! To be fair, I'll do a random select while you can choose any character." Natsuki told Shizuru. She set her sight to the 50" LED tv and set her cursor to the '?' icon.

Shizuru tilted her head for a second and agreed to the terms. She moved the cursor and choose the character that caught her attention. Pressing the 'x' button and selected the character, at the same time, Natsuki's random character showed up in the screen.

"Get ready for the next battle!" the speakers announced and showed the Bob VS Christie Montiero text.

Natsuki frowned a bit. She's not a fan or even used Bob in any fight. When she's fighting Nao with it as the character, she immediately admits defeat. But with the bet that Shizuru set up between them, she have to make do witih the said fat character. "You're lucky Shiz, I'm not good with this character so I bet you can win this hands down." She smiled at Shizuru.

"Ara, but I know Natsuki would not be an easy opponent." Shizuru fiddled with her controller, pressing the buttons to ensure they are working.

"Round one, Ready, Fight!" the speakers announced the start of the match.

-Insert intensive fight sequence-

After the two rounds, Natsuki won the match with only 50% of her life bar remaining. With this first match being won by her, she immediately turned to Shizuru who has a pout on her face. "Don't give me that look. Your bet, your responsibility. So?" she has a grin on her face, waiting Shizuru to react on her loss.

Shizuru placed the controller on the coffee table and removed her snake-themed sleeping slippers. "There. One article removed." She smiled at Natsuki. "Shall we continue? I'm beginning to have fun."

"Alright! Let the next clothing be removed! Err I mean, next match begins!" she chuckled and looked at the screen again to choose her character. With her excitement in the game/clothing disposal, Natsuki didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Shizuru's lips.

The next match was between Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu, ending Natsuki to lose the match. The first article that Natsuki removed was her left sock and Shizuru giggled at her.

"Even are we dear? Maybe now I should be getting serious. My sock will be the last clothing that will be removed." Natsuki told Shizuru with a serious tone. Playing with Shizuru was fun but facing defeat from her is not. She is a competitive gamer after all.

"I have been waiting for it my koi." Shizuru smiled and gave Natsuki a two second kiss before blindly choosing a new character.

Meanwhile, at Mai's workplace – Linden Baum.

"Hey Nao, what are you doing here? Isn't tonight game night with Natsuki?" Chie asked upon seeing the redhead enter the restaurant.

Nao joined Chie in booth they occupied. She has a wide grin on her face. "Well I'm tired of Natsuki gloating her winnings so I found a way to get back at her for it." she told the snooping newspaper club president.

Chie's eye lit up. Knowing Nao, she can be sure that Natsuki will be in a very deep predicament. "Oh? Do tell me about it." she leaned forward to hear what Nao will be telling her.

"Hehehe so listen to this-"

Mai passed by and saw the looks on Nao and Chie's face. With the cunning look on her girlfriend's face, she took the initiative to send a mail to her bestfriend. "I hope Nao won't be killed tomorrow during the picnic." She mumbled to herself.

The next day, at the campus garden, Natsuki and her group of friends are having a lunch picnic. Group containing Mai, Nao, Chie, Aoi, Mikoto and Shizuru. As soon as Natsuki sat down on the picnic blanket that Mai had setup, Nao grinned maniacally and looked at her.

"So mutt, did you have a fun night?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

The blunette, stretching her shoulders and moaning in relief, glared at Nao. "Shut up." She told the redhead. "I blame you for this."

"Oh? Why do you look like you had a fun night?" Nao added.

"Yeah. By the stretching you are doing, means you had a great game night." Chie added. It seems what Nao told her last night was a success.

Realizing that Nao might have something to do with the event last night, she lunged at the redhead and strangled her neck. "You effing spider! I'm gonna kill you!" she declared, choking the redhead with the intent of murder.

Mai scrambled in her spot and immediately pulled Nao away from Natsuki's grasp. "Let go Natsuki! Nao stop laughing!" she chided the two. She can't believe Nao can even laugh at her situation.

Nao, who happen to learn that it was possible to laugh and choke at the same time, was in the mercy of Natsuki's vicegrip. "A-admit it! ahahaha your girlfriend bested you!"

Aoi and Chie found the cat and dog moment of Natsuki and Nao as hilarious and recorded the scene using their phones. Mikoto, who was busy stuffing herself with the bento that Mai prepared for her, ignored the commotion before her.

"S-say it m-mutt! hahaha! You enjoyed your game!" Nao choked out with humor. She was finally released from Natsuki's hands with the help of Shizuru. Mai instantly knocked her in the head for playing another prank at Natsuki.

"What did Nao do to Natsuki this time Shizuru?" Mai asked, not knowing on what had happen for Natsuki to attempt in killing her girlfriend.

"Ara, Nao-chan didn't do anything to my dear Natsuki. Infact, she was a great help for Natsuki and I to have a great bonding moment. Fufufu, and let's just say that Nao is a great teacher in the art of fighting games." Shizuru informed Mai. She took the cup of tea that magically evaded the bustle of Natsuki's anger towards the redhead and sipped its content.

"I don't get it." Mai turned to Nao who was rubbing her neck. "What did you do Nao?"

Nao grinned. "Nothing really. I just taught Shizuru how to play Tekken, that's all." She grinned wider when Natsuki blushed and have a surprised look on her face. "So mutt, how many rounds did you and Fujino got it on?" she asked.

The question that Nao asked made Chie and Aoi looked at Natsuki and pointed their cameras at her. The question, in their interpretation, was a very good content for their next newspaper article.

A blush etched on Natsuki's face and remembered the matches she had with Shizuru. After the first few matches, Natsuki barely won every match that followed it. Add up when Shizuru slowly removed her blouse buttons, revealing her purple lacey bra. She had to force herself not to look more than needed to make sure she would win and have the matching silk shorts to be removed.

And with the last match and Natsuki was already stripped down to her panties and Shizuru in her lingerie, which in her opinion was the root cause of her defeat, she was beaten by the newbie player. The last fight was between Lili and Asuka and Asuka's life was already in 5% before Shizuru unleashed a fierce combo that cut the 35% life bar of Lili to 0. "30 rounds… she won 16 times." She told Nao and Chie.

With Natsuki's mind set on the Tekken match, she didn't notice the double meaning in Nao's tone of voice when she asked her about the rounds she had with Shizuru. Upon giving a specified number and vague breakdown on the wins and loss, Nao and Chie laughed out loud along with wolf whistles.

"Wow! You're the woman Natsuki! I can never go a full 12 rounds with Aoi but you did 30 with Shizuru-san! You're my new idol!" Chie laughed out loud. Her hand clutched on her stomach, unable to stop laughing at Natsuki.

"Damn mutt! Fujino must've kicked your ass real good!" Nao laughed.

Mai blushed real hard. Without knowing that Natsuki was telling them about the matches she had with Shizuru, her mind was set on the other type of 'rounds' lovers can do. "W-wow Natsuki. I never knew you're that fit. And Shizuru, just plain… wow."

The brunette chuckled. She caught the innuendo within Nao's question and couldn't help but jump in with the teasing as well. "Indeed she is amazing. I never knew she was so skilled."

Still unaware of what Nao was implying, Natsuki puffed out her chest and smiled proudly. "Ofcouse I am! I'm not training a lot for nothing! Next time I'll be on top." She informed everyone around her, pointing out that she'll be beating Shizuru in their next battle.

But her declaration was misinterpreted by everyone since they all, minus Mikoto who was now taking a nap, have their minds set on something more than videogames. So when Natsuki told them she'll be on top on the next time she had a go with Shizuru, they were not even thinking of videogames at all.

Chie had to touch her upper lip to make sure no blood was dripping from her nose due to the excessive mental image her mind processed upon hearing Natsuki's statement. Aoi had to smack her at the back of her head to get her mind straight. Nao on the otherhand was already crouched on the ground, pounding her fisted right hand on the blanket as she was laughing so hard. Mai just looked away, blushing and trying to drain away the thought of Shizuru and Natsuki's hot nights.

Shizuru couldn't help but finally gave in and laugh a bit louder than her usual chuckles. She engulfed Natsuki in a tight hug and winked at Nao. "Oh I don't think I'll be letting Natsuki have all the fun."

With everyone around her laughing out loud, Natsuki questioned their laughing fit. It was not that hilarious. She just lost to Shizuru by 1 match, so she wondered why everyone was laughing like the time someone stole her lingerie collection. "What's so funny guys? It's just a 14-16 rounds." She questioned. But everyone, minus Mikoto, laughed. "Shizuru?"

Unable to keep her girlfriend in the dark, Shizuru whispered what Nao meant from the start. After explaining that Nao meant was the events after the 30th match they had, Natsuki blushed so hard that she fainted on Shizuru's arms. "Oh my!"

"Fuhahahaha! She is as dense as ever! Quick! grab a cup of water and throw it in her face!" Nao shouted.

The loud voice of Nao woke Mikoto up and followed what she said. With a quick motion, Mikoto took the cup of water before her and splashed its contents to Natsuki's face, making Shizuru's white uniform to be wet as well. With the water clinging on Shizuru's clothing, it made the thin material to turn transparent, revealing reddish marks on a few visible spots.

"A-ara…" Shizuru blinked, unable to react fast enough to cover the wet spots in her uniform.

With the water waking Natsuki up, she stirred a bit and wiped the water away from her face. She turned to her side and felt the wet fabric her girlfriend was wearing and her eyes bulge out upon seeing the marks she left on Shizuru's abdomen.

A wolfwhistle reached the blunette's ears and hear the taunting voice of Nao following it. "Rawr! You're such a possessive dog! We all know you already own Fujino, no need to brand her or something!"

"Nao!" Natsuki shouted in anger and shot up to run after the now fleeing redhead.

"Should we tell her that it was Mikoto who threw water in her face?" Aoi asked.

Mai shook her head and took a sip of her beverage. "Nah. So Shizuru, how many rounds did you and Natsuki end up with?" she asked boldly.

A soft smile etched on Shizuru's face and leaned to Mai's ear and told her what Mai wanted to know. After answering Mai's question, the carrot-haired woman splutters the drink and her eyes went wide in surprise. "T-that? W-what? Wait is that even possible?" She saw Shizuru nodding her head. "Damn! I think I had the wrong woman to flirt with. Nao can only last for 1/8th of that number." She said out loud.

"Fufufufu. As Natsuki said, she is training a lot. Not just in video games but also physical stamina." Shizuru took a sip of her tea and left Mai to grumbling and going after Natsuki and Nao after seeing them tumbling along the grassy plains, leading to the rose garden.

* * *

A/N: So? how was it? hahaha, honestly i was planning on writing a few smut in this fic but since i'm not good at writing those things, or even versed in thinking of smut things, i skipped those part. :p The Stip Tekken Game is a made up game i came up with before. trust me, it's fun watchinig your friends strip until they gave up when they are down to their underwears. And for the 14-16 tekken match, it's really a game record between me and my girlfriend. though instead of stripping, those who win will have a kiss as a prize :p So hope to hear from you guys! gonna work on the other updates. see ya!

**Omake:**

**-Morning, on the way to school-**

**Shizuru:** Hey Natsuki, who do you like?

**Natsuki:** no one. –left Shizuru after reaching the school gates-

**-Lunch-**

**Shizuru**: Ara! Natsuki!

**Natsuki:** Hey 'Zuru. What's up?

**Shizuru:** Do you like someone?

**Natsuki:** No. –turns around and proceed to eat her mayo-slathered lunch-

**-after school hours, soccer club field-**

**Mikoto:** hey Natsuki, Shizuru is calling you. –points at Shizuru by the railings of the field.-

**Natsuki:** thanks. –jogs to Shizuru's spot- Hey. Why are you still here? No club meeting?

**Shizuru:** Nope, Haruka-san ended it in an instant. –leans forward- So Natsuki, are you liking someone now?

**Natsuki:** -facepalm- no! Why do you keep on asking that today?

**Shizuru:** Because I want to know… because I want to know if Natsuki is liking someone. –pouts-

**Natsuki: -**deep sigh, turns her back to Shizuru- I don't like anyone okay? Because I already love you. See you tomorrow so go home! –plans to run away from Shizuru-

**Shizuru:** -Pulls the back of Natsuki's uniform and place a kiss on her lips- Good to know. See you tomorrow too. –released Natsuki and left the surprised soccer team striker.-


End file.
